Oniwabanshuu Sillyness
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Nem só de batalhas vive o onmitsu, já dizia um sábio ditado popular ninja. Todas as idiotices que os cinco homens que restaram - mais uma menina tresloucada que não deveria estar lá - fizeram em suas viagens pelo Japão. .:: Conjunto de shortfics ::.
1. As funções de um jato de fogo

Apenas uma idiotice que eu pensei enquanto esperava meu churrasquinho ficar pronto

* * *

><p><strong>Oniwabanshuu Sillyness<strong>

_Capitulo 1 – As várias utilidades de um jato de fogo._

* * *

><p>Shikijou olhou para o amigo grandalhão e, logo em seguida, para Hannya e Aoshi, que limpavam o cervo que haviam acabado de matar. Pensou rapidamente e, num estalo de genialidade, disse:<p>

- Faz tempo que você não usa seu jato de fogo, Hyottoko... Será que ainda funciona?

Hyottoko, ofendido, respondeu:

- Claro que funciona! Está pensando que eu não cuido das minhas armas?

Shikijou desafiou-o:

- Mostre-me, então.

Hyottoko, furioso, estalou as pedras que tinha no lugar dos dentes e direcionou seu jato de fogo para o homem musculoso à sua frente. Rapidamente, Shikijou pegou a carne – já limpa e preparada por Hannya e Aoshi, que tentavam ensinar o processo para ver se Misao parava de correr pelo bosque – e colocou no fogo.

Hyottoko parou, e uma estridente voz infantil pôde ser ouvida:

- CHURRASCO! YEEEY!

- C-c-c...COMO OUSA USAR MINHA INCRÍVEL HABILIDADE PARA ISSO? – disse Hyottoko, pensando que tudo aquilo era um absurdo.

- Boa ideia – disse Hannya, achando que aquilo era melhor que uma fogueira.

- Sou um gênio – disse Shikijou, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Ne, ne, será que Misao-chan consegue cozinhar algum doce no fogo do Hyoo-kun?

- E-E-EI! MEU JATO DE FOGO NÃO É FORNO!

- Abre a boquinha – disse Beshimi, com outro pedaço de carne.

- VÃO MORRER! – disse Hyottoko, começando a correr atrás de todos seus amigos com exceção de Aoshi, que ainda preparava o arroz.

- Idiotas. – disse o Okashira.

E a tarde terminou assim, com Hyottoko perseguindo, todo mundo fugindo e Aoshi pensando que tinha como subordinados um bando de retardados mentais.

* * *

><p>FIM (:<p> 


	2. Síndrome de Jigglypuff

Parte dois das desventuras dos homens que ficaram e da garota tresloucada que não deveria estar ali.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2 - Síndrome de Jigglypuff.<em>

* * *

><p>Beshimi, Hannya, Hyottoko, Misao e Shikijou, olhavam para o rosto pacífico de seu Okashira, que dormia placidamente sob uma frondosa árvore. A musculatura de seu rosto, quase sempre tensa, estava irremediavelmente relaxada, e a intenção de um sorriso brincava no seu rosto.<p>

- Oh, o Okashira dorme. – disse, surpreso, Shikijou que, assim como seus companheiros, estava em cima de Aoshi, que se movimentou um pouco, sentindo as presenças esquisitas perto de si.

- É claro que ele dorme, marombeiro estúpido – disse Hyottoko, bufando.

Misao começou a pensar em maneiras de tornar esse momento memorável. Olhou para Hannya. Hannya voltou o olhar.

"_Maquiagem"._

- Misao-chan acha que a gente podia brincar um pouco com Aoshi-sama!

- Não seria prudente, pequena... – disse Hannya, num tom de voz que mesclava cautela e diversão. Misao insistiu, com seus olhos azuis-mar de forma pedinte.

Não havia quem resistisse àquele rostinho pidão com cara de abandono completo.

- Vamos fazer uma obra de arte! – disse Beshimi, pegando o pó-de-arroz.

- Eu acho que a gente não deveria fazer isso... – disse Hyottoko, com medo.

- Heh. Mãos à obra.

Horas depois, Aoshi se levantou, estranhando os olhares divertidos que seus subordinados lançavam a ele.

Andou um pouco, chegando a um rio que ficava próximo do lugar onde acampavam. Olhando para o seu rosto, descobriu o motivo dos risos de seus amigos.

- HANNYA.

Estranhamente, quando voltou para o acampamento, não vira ninguém por ali.

Daquele dia em diante, Aoshi Shinomori começou a se certificar de que seus companheiros estivessem profundamente adormecidos antes de tentar cair no sono.


	3. Música de elevador

Universo Alternativo. Aoshi, Misao, Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko e Shikijou estão mais velhos e a Oniwabanshuu nada mais é que uma empresa de segurança que também trabalha com assessoria de imprensa. Aoshi e Misao são seus presidente e vice-presidente e os outros são seus secretários/seguranças. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 3 - Música de elevador<em>

* * *

><p>Misao olhou para seu marido-presidente e prestou atenção em seus fones. Como estava entediada, resolveu azucrinar um pouco sua vida.<p>

- Ainda ouvindo música de elevador enquanto pensa?

- Não é "música de elevador". É "música melhor do que as porcarias que você escuta". - concluiu, calmo.

Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko e Shikijou olharam de seu chefe para a sua senhora. E **suaram muito frio**.

- Não consigo dormir ouvindo as músicas que sempre ouço. E, pra mim, música boa é aquela que não me faz dormir. - comentou Misao, como quem não queria nada.

- Não lembro de você dormindo enquanto ouvia _Electric Misstress_, meu bem. - respondeu Aoshi, em um tom semi-divertido. Misao ficou vermelha, lembrando exatamente _o que_ eles estavam fazendo enquanto ouviam esta música.

- Dane-se. É música de elevador e é chato.

- Vem cá, docinho, desde quando você entende a letra de _Vad Heter Du?_? Aprendeu a falar sueco e eu não estou sabendo? - Aoshi começara a ficar irritado. Seus subordinados sentiram medo, enquanto assistiam ao pingue-pongue entre seus chefes.

- E daí? É melhor do que... esse treco que eu não consigo pronunciar o nome! - retrucou Misao, exasperada.

- _Jamiroquai_, senhora. - disse Hyottoko docemente.

- NINGUÉM PERGUNTOU NADA! - gritou Misao. - Essa banda de elevador aí.

- Já disse que...

- Senhores, sei o quanto a discussão é importante e o quanto vocês desejam chegar a uma conclusão - começou Hannya, sendo continuado por Shikijou:

- Mas a gente gostaria de discutir também como a gente sai daqui...

Em volta deles, a tempestade de chuva e neve parecia não dar sinais de acabar.

- Posso ir buscar o guarda-chuva no carro... - voluntariou-se Beshimi.

Misao e Aoshi bufaram. _Tempestade maldita._

E, enquanto esperavam a tempestade passar, Misao e Aoshi voltaram à sua discussão de música de elevador, Hannya resolveu que seria melhor pensar no que preparar para o jantar, enquanto Beshimi, Hyottoko e Shikijou se sentavam em um canto do armazém onde haviam por sorte parado para jogar baralho...

* * *

><p><em>Electric Mistress<em> é uma música da banda inglesa _Jamiroquai_, a mesma que fez _Seven Days in Sunny June_, do filme _O Diabo veste Prada_ e _Deeper Underground_, tema da versão ocidental de _Godzilla._

_Vad heter du?_ é uma música da banda sueca _Caramell_, a mesma de _Caramelldansen_.


	4. As ferramentas de um bom disfarce

Quarto capítulo. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 4 - As ferramentas necessárias para um bom disfarce<em>

* * *

><p>Era uma mulher estranha. Seu companheiro, mais baixo e bem menos varonil que ela, conversava afavelmente com o dono da pousada. Junto deles, uma garota que afirmavam ser sua filha - bem, eles eram parecidos com a menina, então não deveriam estar mentindo - e seus seguranças, que eles afirmavam ser necessários dado o seu <em>status<em> nesse momento de transição de Eras.

A verdade é que a Oniwabanshuu precisava _urgentemente_ de um lugar para ficar e um ou dois acidentes fizeram com que ficassem mal-vistos pela região.

Assim que conseguiram os quartos (com algum desconto e privilégios, pois o homem tinha uma lábia incrível. A mulher agia como uma dama direita deveria: mantendo-se calada) e se acomodaram neles, os homens começaram a tirar seus disfarces.

O homem afável revelara o rosto desfigurado de Hannya; a mulher, o rosto jovem e sempre sereno do líder do grupo, Aoshi Shinomori. Misao - a filha - somente pulava, feliz por se livrar do quimono incômodo.

- Por que eu a mulher? Sou mais alto que você, Hannya. - disse Aoshi, irritado. Quer dizer, a voz dele era monótona e não dava uma pista sequer do que ele sentia, mas ele estava irritado.

- Desculpe-me, Okahsira, mas não temos ferramentas o suficiente para reconstruir meu rosto de forma satisfatória, então tive de reutilizar as máscaras que já tínhamos. Infelizmente, todas conferem rostos masculinos.

- Ferramenta? - perguntou Misao, parando de correr.

Hannya abaixou ao nível do rosto da garota, dizendo:

- Sim. Precisamos de muitos cremes e tintas para fazer uma máscara, e não podemos comprar isso agora.

Aoshi apenas observou a interação dos dois. Nunca imaginara que se disfarçar era algo tão complicado. Jogando-se no futon, pensou:

"_Ainda bem que somente monto as estratégias das operações"._

Hannya olhou para seu líder adormecido. _"Além disso, Aoshi-sama, você sempre foi um péssimo negociador de preços. Estaríamos falidos se tivessemos deixado você combinar o preço da estadia..."_

Com isso em mente, foi à cozinha pegar algo para comer. Subitamente sentiu fome...

* * *

><p>Travesti o Aoshi-sama <strong>de-no-vo <strong>[alt+13]! Porque né, sou a favor de um Aoshi-sama mais travecoso _sempre_.

**Weasel**Kisses  
>x****<p> 


	5. Conto de fadas

Capítulo 5. Tive uma ideia bonitinha e resolvi pôr no papel.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 5 - Conto de fadas<em>

* * *

><p>Misao havia capotado de novo. Caíra da árvore como uma fruta madura, fazendo um estrondoso e nada delicado "ploft" no chão. Machucara o joelho e um pouco do dorso da mão.<p>

Obviamente, seu berreiro podia ser ouvido num raio de oitenta quilômetros quadrados, e foi por isso que os grandes guerreiros _onmitsu_ da Oniwabanshuu detectaram a sapecagem da garota. Encontraram-na feito uma gosma amórfica esparramada no chão, urrando de manha (porque nem estava doendo tanto) e usando isso como uma estratégia de _marketing_ para não levar outra bronca. Provavelmente funcionaria, como bem sabia. Viu seus companheiros se aproximando e resolveu se esforçar na interpretação. Iria precisar.

Viu como trocavam cochichos despreocupados, sabendo que a menina estava bem. E viu o rosto do seu príncipe encantado (como das histórias ocidentais toscas que eles liam para ela. Poxa, gente, ocidentais eram tão idiotas assim para acreditar naquelas coisas?), não muito feliz com a situação.

"Levante-se", ele disse. "Está doendo", Misao respondeu.

"Não temos curativos", o príncipe disse.

"Você pode curá-la com beijinhos.", disse um dos fieis escudeiros, pedindo para morrer.

Os outros riram, aparentemente desejando terem suas vidas interrompidas também.

Misao sorriu, seus olhos brilharam e ela parecia ainda mais saudável que antes.

Seu príncipe - conhecido normalmente como Aoshi Shinomori, um menino de 16 anos bem chatinho e maduro pra sua idade - pegou suavemente seu joelho e deu uma bitoca. Fez o mesmo com sua mão machucada.

E, naquele momento, Misao entendeu por que os ocidentais gostavam tanto de "contos de fadas": querendo ou não, eles eram reais. A seu modo, mas reais.

Bom, pelo menos ela estava se sentindo a princesa mais sortuda do reino daquela floresta.

* * *

><p>Digam o que quiserem. Eu achei bonitinho.<p>

**Weasel**Kisses ;  
>;***<p> 


End file.
